Magic Items
Products of Mortal Alchemy or of divine creation, magic items are an indispensable part of everyday life on Zyreema and beyond. The world is full of magic items from the smallest tool or a simple lights to the great Artifacts that are at the core of many stories, including the Dungeon Hearts that are as infamous as they are powerful. Some Magic Items allow even common people to use advanced and complex Magic. Classes of Magic Items There are many types of magic items in the world and the Wizards of Ein Sof have recently started to sort them into categories, depending on the principles they work on. This method has some flaws and doesn't register every single magic item. Magic items can be crafted by a schooled individual and especially the minor ones are fairly common. Magically Effected Items The most primitive type are actually mundane items that are under the effect of a temporary spell. To many methods that detect magic these objects will still register as magic items. There are many spells that target all kinds of objects for all possible reasons. Many eilite warriors have put in the effort to learn at least some simple enchantments that they can cast on their equipment before a battle to give them that one little advantage. Common examples include: arrows effected by Seeking, armor effected by Feather Weight or Resistence to Fire, shields effected by Deflection,... Charged Spell Trigger Items When you use a Scrolls or a Potion, they usually trigger one specific effect that was defined when the item was created. Once the magic stored inside is released, the container becomes worthless again. While theoretically any item can be used to store a number of charges, certain forms have proven to be more effective, such as Talismans and Wands as well as certain types of Glyphes and Runes. '''None of these items can produce a permanent effect because their capacity to store mana is limited. Virtually any minor to mid-level spell can be stored inside such an item for later use. Because they require little to no magic talent to use, they are always popular any person who needs that little extra edge – and can afford the cost. Crafting these items requires a special education as well as proficiency in the spell you want to bind. While the knowledge of how to write scrolls is fairly common amongst Wizards and Warlocks, young priests also learn how to craft Talismans. The crafting of Wands is significantly more complex (and expensive due to the required magical materials) so they are in much harder to come by. Common examples include: Scroll of Haste, Wand of Fire Bolt, Potion of Invisibility, Talisman of Protection, Lightning Trap (old design), Gloves inscribed with a Glyph of Strength... Enchanted Items The most complex and often considered the most powerful class is the one that usually comes to mind first when the term Magic Item is used. These items have effects which are permanently engraved onto them and target either the carrier, the item itself or some outside target. These items are designed to be the optimal container for the enchantment. Nevertheless the mana within the items have to be renewed regularly or they lose their ability. Many Enchanted Items are created by blindly copying existing examples and the line can often be tracked back to an original of divine origin. Only recently have human wizards begun to research and understand the principles behind the enchantments. The first result of that research are the Spell Matrices. Common examples include: Returning Arrow, Flaming Sword, Featherweight Armor, Deflecting Shield, an Imp's Enchanted Pickaxe, Ring of Protection,... Spell Matrix The idea behind this class of items is pretty simple: Put your mana in one end and get a finished spell out the other end without the need to do the complex work of casting and forming the spell yourself. Typically this works best with spells that don't require much finesse when cast, such as most attack spells. Although Spell Matrices themselves are can be found at the core of many old Enchanted Items or Artifacts, the study of the field using scientific methods is relatively young. Thus the knowledge how to create them from scratch and without an archtype to copy is a relatively new discovery made in the laboratories of Ein Sof. The production method is not fully sound yet and many Spell Matrices tend to wear out after too many uses and turn unstable. Some Warlocks in the Underworld have tried to replicate the method and advance it on their own but Matrices based on stolen blueprints are infamous for being unreliable, if not outright dangerous for the user. Common examples include: Staff of Fireball, Ruby of Fireball, Lightning Trap (improved design), Staff of Frost, Crystal Ball (fixed connection), Glowing Rune... Catalysts '''Foci, while magically active, are not carrying any magic power themselves. Instead they assist a caster in focusing their concentration and controlling their mana while casting a spell and thus they make the whole process easier. Common examples include: Apriest's Holy Symbol, the gem on the tip of many a wizard's staff, the seed of the Tri'i Fali plant for Iskai'i. Miscellaneous Some items naturally posses some measure of mana within them. Typically these items have spent time within mana rich areas and are commonly used as materials in creation of other items. A common example of such items is the Mana Crystal, a common gemstone that had its structure slowly changed over time. Such gemstones are capable of temporarily holding mana within themselves (although it tends to "leak out" over time) and commonly used in creation of mana batteries. Larger gemstones capable of holding more mana for longer periods of time are considered extremely valuable. Artifacts Artifacts are the stuff of stories and legends. The knowledge how to create them is either lost or are amongst the best kept secrets of all. Wars have been fought over them and wherever they appear, history is about to be written. Many artifacts are not even created by mortals but divine beings. Minor Artifacts Items of considerable power that are extremely difficult to produce. The raw materials needed for creating them are difficult to acquire and the experts capable of making them are few in number. Example Minor Artifacts include: * The Battle Staves of Calarine * The Cursed Scythe of a Horned Reaper * The Dragonsword * .. Major Artifacts These are the most powerful items in history and the majority of them are of divine origin. Example Major Artifacts include: * Artifacts of Virtue * The Mantle of the Avatar * Dungeon Hearts * Underworld Portals * ... Category:Magic Category:Magic Item Category:Artifact